


Oneshot collection

by Cinnamon_wings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fan Characters, Fluff, Humour, Lemon, Multi, OC, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Probably Violence, actually yes violence, and some lemons baby yeah, but also sweet fluff, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, not chronological, there is rape but it isn't graphic and does not get very far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_wings/pseuds/Cinnamon_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oc-centric one shots ranging from fight scenes to romance to angst to humour. Some au's as well; this is mainly just a place for me to store these, but if you are interested, please go right ahead! I do proofread them, drabble or not, so yeah. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kladam fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is just a short thing that is a little fluff for My oc Klaus and my friend's oc Adam. No lemon, no nothing, just a little swearing.

We stood atop Wall Rose, Klaus and I. We were just quiet, looking out over the sky and to the horizon of where a patch of green met the concrete gray of Wall Maria. The sun had just begun its great descent, rays of pale yellow shining calmingly over the wall and hints of gold setting everything ablaze.  
I looked over to him. He had a leg propped up on the base of a cannon, and his arms were crossed haphazardly over the bent knee. The sun caught his hair and made his face softer, the edges of his defined cheekbones standing out.  
The majesty of looking over these great walls reflecting in his steely eyes gave him the look of a smooth stone. He was an anchor. In the rushing rapids of this forsaken world, he broke the waves. The pain he had gone through had polished him.  
As he stands now before me, I see him for who he truly is. Strong.  
Then he turned to me and my gaze went from admiration to embarrassment at being caught staring.  
"Adam, you know what we don't need right now?"  
I looked at him through the corner of my eye. My face was turned so Klaus couldn't see the blush.  
"Hh.. Um... I'm not sure..?"  
His gray eyes were the only thing about him that gave away any hint to his emotion. They were hooded, dark, lit by a wick of sadistic humour.  
"We don't need Wall Mounted Cannon Squad 14 to see Advisor Adam Labelle eye fucking his superior Commanding Officer."  
And then he smirked like a young boy strung up on hormones who had just made a dirty innuendo.  
At that, I turned indignantly away from him and he laughed. His laugh always makes me go soft on him for whatever teasing he does.


	2. Just a little Kladam lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here is and E rated chapter :0   
> No rape in this one, purely Adam and Klaus consensual. And yes, I do call them Kladam. Don't judge. Enjoy

Klaus pushed Adam into the room and slammed the door behind them. He turned and grabbed the side of his face. Lips crashed: all teeth and tongues.  
A couple of Adam's needy little moans had Klaus shoving him into the wall and absolutely owning him. His mouth smothered Adam's and his body pinned his. He parted Adam's legs with one of his own and revelled in the sweet huff of breath next to his ear. He replied with a deep growl of his own.   
Adam's dick was hardening against Klaus's thigh, especially as one of his big hands cupped his soft ass. He kneaded insistently, then slid down to his taut thigh and pulled it up to Klaus's waist.   
He grunted in approval when Adam bravely jumped a little and wrapped both his legs around him, draping his arms over his shoulders. Encouraged by Klaus's vocalization, Adam reached one hand down to palm his cock.   
Klaus's breath caught in his throat. He moved his mouth from Adam's to his neck. First he nuzzled with his nose and ghosted his breath up and down. He lilted the tip of his tongue down his jugular, then licked slowly up and lightly along the shell of his ear.   
Adam was all hot and red, eyes heavy-lidded and dazed. Little whines escaped his parted lips, pants and moans caused his head to loll back against the wall. He rutted feverishly against Klaus's insistent thigh. Adam desperately tried to keep a steady rhythm while stroking Klaus through his pants.   
It was so hard it started to hurt. Klaus pulled away from Adam - admired the view - and quickly stripped their clothes.  
It was only the second time Adam had seen Klaus's dick, but it didn't matter how many times he'd see it: he knew he'd always be shocked by the sheer size. Impressed, turned on, shocked. If Adam was any shorter, he'd be afraid it wouldn't fit. However, he found himself licking his lips in anticipation. Consequently, he didn't make eye contact with klaus.   
Klaus took Adam by the chin, giving him a heated stare before placing a smouldering kiss to his lips. He pulled him over to the coffee table. Adam was embarrassed, but he bent over it, resting his hands on the surface so his ass was in the air. Klaus looked at it, ran a hand over it.   
The sudden hot wet feeling of a tongue on his ass made Adam squeak an lurch forward. Klaus's tongue continued lathing over his cheek, with intervals of grazing bites. Adam got goosebumps and moaned as a shiver tingled up his spine.   
Finally, the insistent tongue prodded his entrance. He keened in desperation for penetration. Adam shyly bit his lip as a finger coated in lube replaced the tongue.   
He gasped and ground lewdly against the finger inside of him. It caused him to moan even louder. Adding another finger, Klaus hooked his fingers and dragged them. Eventually, he had three fingers scissoring deep in Adam.   
Removing his fingers had Adam nearly crying for more.   
"Beg," said Klaus in a husky tone.  
The word went straight to Adam's groin.   
Hesitantly, he tried.   
"Mnn.. Please, I want it... God, I need it so bad."  
Klaus watched him with predatory eyes, their gazes meeting over Adam's shoulder.   
"How do you want it?"  
Impatient, Adam squeezed his eyes shut.   
"Ughh, God, I want it so hard. And fast, mm... don't be gentle..."  
Klaus groaned and pushed himself against him, finally entering him. He slowly sheathed himself until he was at the hilt.   
Adam was at the end of his wits. Klaus filled him completely, flush against every dip and side. Even stilled he brushed against his prostate; almost teasingly. Once he started thrusting, Adam was shaking. He could barely support his weight.   
Klaus wasn't gentle. He went hard and fast, drawing encouraging sounds from Adam's hanging head. The brunette's back was arched, and his soft ass was spread to meet Klaus's hips as they snapped forward.  
Adam could get off on Klaus's dick alone. But he found himself reach down to stroke himself lazily. Klaus noticed this and replaced his hand with his own, leaning down and running his tongue along the nape of his neck. Adam moaned again due to the change of position. Klaus thrust deep and sunk his teeth into the junction of his collarbone and neck.  
Adam couldn't hold himself up any longer with a few more of those thrusts, and he collapsed his arms, his legs quivering in Klaus's grip.   
Klaus sped up as he neared the end of his energy. His breaths came as hot grunts that danced down Adam's back. Both were glistening with a sheen of sweat.   
Finally, Klaus slowed and stopped, driving in deep and releasing himself inside of Adam. The feeling of the warm fluid overflowing and trickling down between his legs made Adam cry out as he came.


	3. Oh noes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright. So some rape-y stuff happens with Adam's ex, so trigger warning (or even if you're just uncomfortable), but they don't go all the way. There is also some nasty violence all up in here, but it is not abuse or anything.  
> Some sweet fluff with klaus and Adam, ma baybehs  
> (=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ  
> *pov changes are a double enter*

I was calm within the warm wood decor and soft chairs of his office: the navy blue night sky constant outside the tall windows.  
I missed him. It had been two days since he'd left. It was difficult being alone after saving my ex from a pile of rubble just two days ago.  
I stared longingly out the glass from the sofa by the fireplace, which I'd stoked since the cool night air had chilled the room.  
I had decided that I'd wait for him here and greet him. 

\---

I woke to a hard weight on my stomach and panic surged through me. I attempted to push it off, but as my vision cleared the sleep away, my arms didn't move when I strained them.  
"Who th'hell..?" I slurred angrily.  
"Shh, baby.." Oh, my eyes were open now. That voice was familiar, and it sent shivers down my spine. But they weren't the same shivers I got when I was in love with him. Dorian, my ex, was straddling my bare chest. I didn't remember undressing.  
"Get off!" I squirmed in vain underneath Dorian, but he held my hands to the couch with his knees and finished unbuckling my pants.  
Tears rushed to my eyes as he ran his hands down my abdomen and I bit my lip so hard I tasted blood.  
"I've missed you, DeeDee.." His whispered breathily as he mouthed sloppy kisses down my front. I fought the urge to throw up. I know, now, that I was far too young to have known what we were doing when we first met. He had been taking advantage of my naïveté. It made me sick to the very pit of my stomach to be reliving that: being reduced to the sad boy who needed someone else's love to love himself.  
His touches continued and they went gradually lower until I was so ashamed for reacting to them.  
"Let me go." I whimpered as he caressed me through my underwear.  
"I don't think that's really what you want, is it?"  
I didn't know what I wanted anymore. I just knew that I hated this, and a deep down part of me wished I hadn't saved Dorian.  
I squeezed my eyes shut and tensed up as his snaky fingers reached for the edge of my underwear.

It had been a long meeting, and it had taken hours to get to it, since Volkach and the surrounding area was a wreck.  
Things like damage costs, food rations, tax raises - diplomacy, basically- had been discussed. However, I knew it was my duty to attend and represent the scouting regiment.  
I took my bags and black file folder from the carriage and headed inside. I was glad to be back. A bed sounded perfect right now, yet I knew I still had some filing to do.  
While walking through the halls, I received a few salutes from scouts on patrol in the halls. As always, I saluted right back. And, as always, they looked at me weird. I probably hadn't gotten used to my position yet.  
Despite my neutral thoughts, something just felt off. Maybe I had forgotten something.  
Coming to my office, I noticed the door was not completely closed. My hand hovered over the knob and my brows furrowed. I dared not breath as I listened.  
Voices came from within.  
I flung open the door and stepped in. 

My eyes flicked open and widened in horror when the heavy wooden door banged against the stone brick wall. The resounding rattle of the wood carried on. Klaus stood in the doorway, all stoic gunmetal eyes and golden hair.  
My heart really just dissolved into the pit of my stomach. I looked away in shame and guilt. Tears rolled down my cheeks. How could I face titans, but not Klaus? Why couldn't I stand up to Dorian?  
He stilled on top of me and sat up, and my heart leapt in my throat.

I couldn't move for a second. Every part of me was silent.  
Until that bastard sat up and licked his lips.  
Something in me snapped and I wasn't in control anymore. Everything turned red.  
I surged forward, catching him off-guard. The sickening crack of skin-to-skin impact and the jarring of bones was followed by an outraged yelp of pain.  
He sprawled on the other end of the couch, gripping his jaw. His face was already turning red in the shape of a fist.  
But I wasn't finished yet. The punch only served to fuel my anger.  
I violently jerked him from the couch and tossed him to the floor. He rolled, then scrambled back a bit before I was on him.

Klaus kneeled over Dorian like a bear preparing to maul someone.  
Then he hit.  
And hit.  
And hit, and hit and hit.  
He didn't stop until his breathing was ragged and rough, raspy grunts came with the effort. I could only watch with numb shock as Klaus caught his breath for a moment. Gurgling, thin wails escaped Dorian from where he was pinned underneath Klaus. I was only glad I couldn't see Dorian's face from over Klaus' shoulder.  
Then he got off him and kicked him in the side.  
"Get out," he spat under his breath while Dorian curled in on himself. He didn't make any sounds anymore.  
From this angle, I could only see the red staining his puffed up cheek. Something slick and dark trickled from his ear and above his brow, but the rest of his face was not caught by the light of the fireplace.  
With a sudden wave of nausea, I covered my mouth and looked away. I only listened as he dragged himself up and limped away. I heard him spit on the floor and a small object hit the ground.  
The room was silent.  
I felt empty.  
Then arms circled gently, very slowly around my shoulders, as if trying not to frighten off a deer. I was turned to face Klaus, but I could only look at the floor as fresh tears stung my eyes.  
Fingers curled under my chin and a thumb stroked my jaw tenderly. A reassuring hand was set on my knee. 

He finally looked up at me with watery brown eyes. My chest tightened and I couldn't speak.  
I looked down from his eyes: down to his neck bitten purple, his open shirt, unbuckled pants. Then I looked back up at him. And he said something that stabbed a spear through me.  
"I'm sorry." He hiccuped a little and squeezed his teary eyes shut.  
"No," I suddenly found myself saying.  
"No. Adam, look at me."  
"I can't."  
"Please."  
He shook his head, wisps of brown hair falling into his face.  
"I should have pushed him off."  
"It was not your fault. I'm not angry-"  
Then Adam whipped his head up.  
"You seemed pretty angry!"  
I resisted the urge to argue. His eyes were studying mine, searching. I let them, and he eventually hung his head again.  
A moment of grim silence echoed through the room.  
"I just wanted to be here when you came back."  
I closed my eyes and leaned forward to place a kiss to the top of his head. Relief flooded through me when he didn't flinch away.  
"I know. It's okay now."  
And then Adam pulled me close to him. He clutched the back of my shirt and sobbed quietly into me chest. I just held him gently.  
Soon, he moved his head to my shoulder and nuzzled my neck, sniffling a little. 

I was still shellshocked, but I at least had Klaus. At first I had been terrified of his violent outburst, but the honesty in his eyes when I stared him down told me he hadn't lost it. It was as if he could just unlock this beast in him if the situation called for it; honestly, it was petrifying to watch. But he was never a threat to me. As much as he intimidated me in the beginning, I knew now it was only to keep order.  
As I breathed in his clean scent mixed with the smokey fireplace smell, I could close my eyes and calm my breathing and hammering heart.  
In his arms, I could remember who I am. Just because Dorian had been on me didn't mean I had lost that. While I couldn't stand up to him physically, I would never let him break me down mentally.  
Never.  
Resolutely, I aligned my face with Klaus'. And he just knew. He waited. Then I brushed our lips. And everything was right. I knew who I was. How different I was from when I was with Dorian. How I am now, with Klaus by my side.  
And I knew. I knew I could count on him to be there.


End file.
